As the demand for customized products grows, the demand for customized mobile electronics is growing. For example, companies sometimes print their corporate logos or other images such as photographs, drawings, computer art, or other digital images, on items given to employees, such as shirts and baseball caps. More and more companies now are now printing their logos on other items used around an office, such as notebook computers. However, adding a corporate logo or design to a notebook computer is expensive and time consuming.
In some current systems, a design such as a logo must often be hand painted onto the cover of a notebook computer. Such hand painting is expensive and the paint has a tendency to wear off or rub off over time, resulting in an unsightly appearance. Moreover, hand painting is especially expensive when the design being added includes complex patterns or a multitude of colors.
According to other currently systems in use, labels or stickers are added to the top or outer edge of the notebook computer cover to display the logo or design. However, such labels or stickers sometimes wear off over time, resulting in an unsightly appearance. Moreover, the stickers or labels are often manually applied, resulting in a slow and expensive overall label or sticker application process.
Accordingly, current systems for adding customized logos or designs to notebook computers are deficient because they are too expensive, the logos or designs are applied in a faulty manner, and the process is very time-intensive.